


In Plain Sight

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick thinks it's ridiculously cliche when Matt brings it up blithely, trying to seem nonchalant and uninterested. He says their relationship is about more than some weird, highly visible ownership kink, that they shouldn't define themselves with it. Matt heart sinks and he doesn't know how to explain that the bits of leather and metal aren't what he wants out of this, that what he wants is intangible. Patrick gives him a look that he normally reserves for Pete as he stumbles haltingly through an explanation. He gives up before he gets even halfway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

Patrick thinks it's ridiculously cliche when Matt brings it up blithely, trying to seem nonchalant and uninterested. He says their relationship is about more than some weird, highly visible ownership kink, that they shouldn't define themselves with it. Matt heart sinks and he doesn't know how to explain that the bits of leather and metal aren't what he wants out of this, that what he wants is intangible. Patrick gives him a look that he normally reserves for Pete as he stumbles haltingly through an explanation. He gives up before he gets even halfway.

Andy tells him to research, find people who have better words to say what he can't. Matt does, pours his entire self into it, and can't come away with anything better. It's all either overblown or simply not it. He emails Patrick a few links anyway. The replies are different from when he tried before but still not heartening. Andy merely shrugs and tries to offer some other advice but it all sounds weak to Matt's ears.

Surprisingly, Joe unwittingly offers him the best advice out of anyone. Joe isn't talking about it at all and Matt's almost afraid to bring it up around him. He seems too normal to help, has to be. Joe mentions it when they're fucking around on guitars, messing with riffs and combinations of chords. Matt's moving nervously around a progression in a wholly non-hardcore genre and trying to use it in a decidedly non-rock way. Joe says that he should just try something new if he wants to try it and go for it with everything he has. It's nothing new but the way he says it sounds like he's talking about more than music. Matt will take whatever he can get.

He gets it from Pete when he visits them on tour for a few days, something he suspects may just be an extra of Hemingway's but he doesn't care. Pete smirks when he hands it over and asks that they please wait for a hotel night. Matt has to hold back the urge to roll his eyes. He mostly succeeds.

Matt corners him backstage just before they play on the second night, crowds into his space. He's handsy and needy and it's too tight around his neck. The slow burning trail as Patrick's hands move from his hips up to his neck is sweet and excruciating. He loves every second. Patrick freezes when his fingers graze over the thick leather band. When he asks about it, Matt can only mutter an unending gibberish reply, waxing on about things he can only half explain in a convoluted tangle of metaphor that Pete would be proud of.

Patrick tells him forcefully to stop and every nerve fights to be the first to act out the command. He can't stop the groan he chokes out as his limbs tremble and struggle with his dual needs to touch and obey. Patrick blinks in confusion and asks Mixon to explain.

The words tumble out of him at the command, things he's not even sure if he understands about trust and control and too many other things. Patrick's eyes are wide when he runs out of things to say. They stare at each other until Andy quietly reminds them that Patrick has to play. Patrick shakily breaks free and makes his way on stage.

The show is less than their best but no one points out how much Patrick's voice cracks or how stiff his movements are.

Patrick barely looks at him as the buses pull into the hotel parking lot, during the walk to the rooms, or as he scampers quickly into the shower. Matt throws himself onto one of the beds with a sigh and turns on the TV. He's fairly certain that whatever this was between them is now over. He doesn't look up when the water shuts off or the door creaks lightly on its hinges as it open, merely frowns at the infomercial on before changing the channel. He practically jumps when Patrick says something.

Patrick sets ground rules and Matt tries not to grin too wide as Patrick gives him safety words. Patrick's voice drops as he tells Matt that they'll have to find something a little less obvious, something he can wear whenever he wants, and his beaming smile puts the sun to shame. He scrambles to comply when Patrick tells him to take a shower, not missing the tender smirk.

He gets it.


End file.
